Talk:Mandarin
Cadden, I have a slight issue with the Mandarin possessing a suit of battle armor equivalent to the Mark XII Iron Man armor. Unless he stole Stark Tech somehow he should not have something that advanced.--Cazzik 00:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *Funny, we talked about this before, and you had no issue with it then. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) **Yes, I would have had an issue with this. So we clearly did not understand one another.--Cazzik 05:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Well, I don't see much of a point of being an Iron Man villain if there's no way he is allowed to compete. I don't see any relevance with the fact that he can build a powerful suit of armor, but it cannot be competitive with Iron Man's unless he's stealing Stark tech. Seriously, is Stark the only person allowed to be intelligent enough to build an advanced armored exoskeleton? --Cadden Blackthorne 00:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ****Well, in a way, yes. I am getting tired of everyone wanting Iron Man or an Iron Man knock off that is just as intelligent and has the exact same stuff that Iron Man has, for the most part. And in the comics Iron Man is the pinnacle of technology. Almost all of his tech villains have either stolen Stark Tech or made a less impressive suit of armor. That doesn't make them any less dangerous. I am perfectly fine if Mandarin gets his hands on just the plans for an arc reactor and manages to build a suit equivalent to Iron Man's. He doesn't need to steal a whole bunch of tech. But repulsors and arc technology belong to Iron Man. So he would need to get his hands on something like that.--Cazzik 00:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ***** http://marvel.wikia.com/Repulsor It doesn't specifically *say* that only Tony Stark had or would have access to the technology, but I do get what you're trying to say Cazz.--Mir 00:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ******Oddly enough, I don't recall ever saying that this armor would use repulsors, or be powered by an arc reactor. Everything I've done thus far that has been related to this, I've run by you first, and you've okayed. Matter of fact, if you choose to recall, the armor that Mandarin is working on is basically an upgraded version of the Iron Monger armor that Stane had (the movie version, not the comics version). I fail to see how you can place a limitation on who can have the know-how to build this stuff, when Marvel is scattered with people who can do it. Further still, the point remains that, if it's not competitive with Iron Man's armor, then what is the point in having him be a villain? --Cadden Blackthorne 00:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not going to continue to argue about it. I guess I'm fine with him having the armor. But I will be pissed if a whole punch of Iron Man wannabes show up because they are now getting their tech or whatever from your guy. Iron Patriot has to have some tech connection with Iron Man still. We already talked about that. So as long as you don't suddenly have a super hero that shows up with Iron Man like armor other than Iron Patriot I guess I'm fine.--Cazzik 01:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) **Well, I had something typed out, but The Wikia being as wonderful as it is, when I previewed it was erased. Go figure. The whole point is... I'm confused. We've talked about every single step of the process, and now problems arise, so close to being implemented. No, Mandarin is not going to go around selling his armor to random people in order to create a bunch of Iron Man knockoffs. The most he's going to do with it, comercially, is what we've already talked about (refer to PMs if you're a bit hazy on that). We talked about not selling "Iron Man armors" when we worked on Iron Patriot. Just because it's a different character, doesn't mean I see it as an exclusive "contract." He's a bad guy, why would he want to share "Iron Tech" with the rest of the world? Going off of our PMs up until this point, I do have a possible idea that can solve all of this in the blink of an eye, if you care to hear it out. Let me know, and I'll PM it to you. --Cadden Blackthorne 02:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, I want to hear it. --Cazzik 03:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC)